Not Gold Anymore
by Softball-Forever
Summary: "I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you" - Julia Hoban, Willow
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy my first fan fic. Let me know if I should continue.

Enjoy

* * *

*Pony's POV*

Track practice had just finished up. I went to my locker to get my homework. "Look who we have here," I heard from behind me "it's Ponyboy Curtis."  
I turned around to find 3 socs gathering around me. "Get the hell out of here you stupid socs."  
"No way, the fun hasn't even begun." Said what looked like the leader of all the socs.  
"What do you want from me."  
"Just to have a little fun is all." They started getting closer and closer to me. The one grabbed ahold of me by the arms.  
"Let me down." I struggled to get away from his grasp on me, but I couldn't get down. Just them another soc pulled out a blade.  
"I think we should let this greaser bleed to death" Said the soc with the blade.  
"No leave me alone." I yelled at him. I kept struggling to get away them I finally decided to kick the soc. with that he dropped me on the ground. I got up and ran.  
One of the socs caught me by my arm at the last second and said "You ain't goin' nowhere grease"  
The soc with the blade walked over and started cutting my face up. I tried hard not to cry from all the pain. They put me on the ground and the one started slugging me. I finally let it all go. I started bawling my eyes as out. "Look at the greaser, he's crying for his mommy" Said the soc who had caught me when entries to run.  
"No you son of a bitch he's crying because your beating him up. Get the hell out of here stupid socs. Leave him alone." Came a familiar voice I couldn't place at the moment.  
Then I heard lots of footsteps and figured they had left. I felt someone lifting me into a sitting position. I couldn't tell who it was because my head was spinning and making my vision blurry.  
When my vision came back I saw it was Two-Bit."What are you doing here Two-Bit." I said weakly.  
"I'm saving your ass what do you think I was doing?"  
"No, or what I meant. I meant" I didn't get to finish because Two-Bit cut me off.  
"I know what you meant kid. I was just being me. I was in detention kid."  
"Oh, Two-Bit what did you do this time."  
"Oh, you know what I did. I got in a fight duh. Let's get you home kid."  
"Don't take me home Two-Bit."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to worry Darry and Soda."  
"There going to see your face at some time. I'm taking you home."  
I didn't have enough strength to argue with him right them so I gave in.  
We pulled into my driveway and Two-Bit helped me walk in. When we walked in the front door Darry and Soda jumped off the couch and ran over to me and Two-Bit. "What happened." Darry and Soda said at the same time.  
Two-Bit answered for me "He got jumped by some socs."  
"Let's get you in the bathroom and clean you up Pony" Darry said in a surprisingly calm voice.

* * *

Please review I will greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

*Pony's POV*

Darry took me into the bathroom and took out the first aid kit. He put some peroxide on my face I pulled back, pushed his hand back and said "Stop that hurts."

"Pony I have to clean your face. It's covered in blood."

"I don't care if it's covered in blood Darry it hurts like crazy." I was about to cuss but I knew it would regret cussing in front of Darry.

"Your going to sit here and let me clean your face Ponyboy Michael Curtis."I knew Darry was getting mad because he never used my full name unless he was mad at me. I knew I was right then because he let it show. "You clean your own face, but I better see it clean in the next 5 minutes Ponyboy."

"Okay I'll clean me own face, now get out of here."

"You can just go to bed when you finish cleaning your face up."

"What about dinner?" I questioned Darry.

"You can have dinner when you shape up." I knew that ment I wasn't getting any dinner.

"What did I that was so bad I don't get dinner."

"You know what you did Pony." Darry snapped at me. But to tell you the truth I had no idea what I did not to get dinner.

"Hey you guys, stop fighting. You know I hate it when you fight. What are you fighting about anyways?"

"Ponyboy won't let me wash his cuts." Darry answered before I got the chance to. Darry exited the bathroom and left me and Soda standing there.

"Darry's right Pone you need to wash your cuts." I opened my mouth to talk but Sda didn't let me. "Don't tell me that it hurts." I gave Soda a small grin. "Hey I knew what you were going to say."

"Ya I know that's why I smiled."

"I know everything that your going to say before you say it." I guess I looked a little puzzled because he said "You know I'm just joking with you Pone. You seem a little out of it right now Pony. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just hungry is all."

"Let's go get you some food then."

"No I can't have anything to eat tonight Darry said so."

"I don't care what Darry says you need to eat Pony."

"But Darry will ..." I didn't get to finish Soda cut me off.

"I don't care if Darry gets mad, come on let me wash your face so you can get something to eat. Maybe if your face is washed up he won't be as mad at you."

"Okay, fine you can wash my face, but just because I'm hungry."

"Good now hold still."

"Please try not to..." Soda cut me off again. I starting to get really mad at him just cutting me off.

"I'll try not to hurt you to bad. If it starts hurting really bad just tell me and I will stop for a second."

"K now on with it I'm still hungry here. It didn't just go away with the snap of my damn fingers."

"Oh shut up you smart ass." Soda started to clean my face. It didn't hurt like it did when Darry was doing it but it hurt. Bad. "You have to ask Darry for some food, I'll just make sure you get some."

"Why do I have to ask."

"Because you and Darry need to work this problem out. And I don't want to hear any buts."

"I won't cut the cheese Soda don't worry."

"Pony, what am I going to do with you."

"Get me some food."

"Come on let's go get some food." We walked into the living room and saw no one I thought I might get lucky and Darry be in his room doing hell nows what. But when we walked in the kitchen I saw Darry and Two-Bit sitting at the kitchen table. I tried to turn around and walk to my room but Soda stopped me from going anywhere.

"Darry?"

"What Pone."

"Can I please have some supper. I'm really hungry."

"No you can't have anything to eat."

I guess he didn't see Soda standing behind me because he jumped when Soda said "Come on Dar you got to let the kid have something to eat. He can't just go without having nothing to eat."

"It's not like he will starve without dinner."

"We didn't have any lunch today at school." Two-Bit chimed in.

"Fine have a sack but that's all you get."

"Darry the kid hardly eats any ways. He skiped lunch. You can't make him skip two meals."

"Fine you cook for him."

"Okay not a problem." Soda always liked to cook. It was strange how he loved to cook. "You have to make breakfast for everyone in the morning though."

"I do everyday."

"Do what?" Steve said from the front door.

"I cook breakfast everyday for you guys."

"Thats not true Soda cooks breakfast sometimes." I said before I knew I was speaking up.

"Don't be such a smart ass kid." Darry snapped.

"Its true though Dar I do make eggs for breakfast sometimes." I gobbled down the food Soda just sat in front of me I had no clue what he even gave me.

"Just get to bed." There was a moment of silence then Darry spoke up again."Did you finish your homework Pony."

"Ya Dar I finished my homework."

"Good, I'm going to trust you did tonight. I'm not going to check it."

"Really, your not going to check it. What is that the first time." I said a little excited and confused.

"Ya, now get to bed."

"Why can't I..."I didn't get to finish Darry cut me off.

"Don't start, just go to bed."

"Geeez your begging to sound like Soda here."

"Hey when did I ever cut you off."

"Just today,you were doing it and driving me crazy. I thought you were trying to kill me or something."

"Come on Pony go to bed." Darry said.

"K I'm going, calm yourself."

"You better watch your mouth Pone."

"You watch it for me Darry."

"Go."

I walked off to bed. If I would have known what was coming I would have been a little nicer to Darry and Soda today and listened to them the first time they said things.

* * *

Read and review please.

Sorry if I have any grammer or spelling problems,(I'm not the best speller) and I wrote this in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review this chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

I do not own the outsiders.

*Sodas POV*

Pony just walked off to bed like a zombie. He didn't say a word to me when I went into his room to tell him I would be in later. He just pretended to be asleep. But I knew better he cant fall asleep that fast, not even Darry would know because no one knows my little brother better then I do. I know all his ups and downs that makes Pony himself.

"Hey Darry you know it's only 7:00 right?" I asked Darry.

"Ya, why do you care?" Darry asked back.

"Because you sent Pony to bed already. You could of at least let him stay up till 8:00."

"Why, he wouldn't clean his face when I tried." Darry snapped at me. Darry never snapped at me. What was with him tonight.

"Hey Darry what's got your undies in a twist?" I questioned.

"You never do stop making jokes do you." Darry paused for a moment. He looked like he was debating whether to tell me or not. "When Pony comes home beat up, I can't stand it. But today was different they took it to far. Those cuts were really deep Soda." Darry said very worriedly.

"Ya I know Darry I cleaned them out for him. They were the deepest cuts I have ever seen on him."  
Darry just sat there and nodded his head in agreement. "We have to do something about this Soda. He can't keep coming home with new cuts every day. One day it is going to get out of control and he is going to get really hurt."

"I get that but what I don't get is why you took it out on Pony?" I asked Darry.

"I was just upset that 1) he came home beat up and 2) he wouldn't let me help him clean out his cuts."

"So you were just mad." I said.  
There was no answer from Darry so I would have to assume that was a yes he was. We watched TV for a while until I decided to go to bed."Darry, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Okay Pepsi-Cola. Goodnight." Darry said.

I walked into the room Pony and I shared and I was surprised to find Pony sleeping. He had some strange sleeping habits.

* * *

I was awoken by a loud scream. I looked over and Pony was tossing, turning and was sweating. I was shaking Pony to get him to awe up. "Come on Pony wake up. Come on. Please wake up." I didn't even realize Darry standing next to me until I got up to go get him. "How long have you been standing here."

"Ever since you started to try and wake him up."

"I didn't even notice you standing there."

"I realized that, you ran right into me."

"Sorry about that Darry."

"Let's worry about the task at hand right now Soda."

"He won't wake up I don't know what to do." Darry went around me and sat on the edge of our bed. When he sat down Pony started throwing punches. I went to grab his arms and he gave me a nice shiner. I finally got his arms and Darry started to shake him it still didn't work. Then I remembered last time I couldn't get him to wade up I talked to him in a low soothing voice. So that's what I did. Soon after I started he shot straight up and he slammed his head into mine.

"Ouch." Pony said in almost a whisper. "What happened to your eye Soda."

"You punched me Pone."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"I'm not mad and besides I know you didn't mean to, you were still asleep anyways." I said trying to get him not to feel bad."Do you remember what it was about." He just shook his head.

"Try to get some more sleep Pony." Darry said. Pony laid his head back down on the pillow. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. "Soda come here I need to talk to you." Darry said and motioned for me to follow him. He walked out in the living room and sat down in the chair. I sat down on the couch. "Soda I'm sure you have noticed that Pony's nightmares have been getting worse …"

"Ya I have we need to do something about it Dar."

"I was just going to say that but you cut me off."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But Pony really needs help with his nightmare problem." Darry sat there for a minute probably thinking what we should do.

"We should probably take him to the doctor."

"Soda they will say the same thing they did last time."

"I know Dar I just don't know what else to do." Soda said pleadingly. "We will just have to keep an eye on how bad his nightmares are."

"What if they don't get better Darry?" I asked.

"Then we will do something for him."

"Like what Darry?"

"Soda we will worry about that when it comes time to worry about that. And stop asking so many fucking questions Soda." Darry was getting mad so I decided to leave it.

"I'm going back to bed Darry." Darry didn't say anything just kept staring at his hands that were in his lap.

*Pony's POV*

I woke up the next morning by the sound of my name being called."Come on Pony get up its time to get around for school. I'm making eggs Pony get up the eat."

"5 more minutes Dar."

"No now, you said 5 more minutes 5 minutes ago."

"But I'm tired." I guess I was really pissing Darry off because he pulled me out of bed and drug me clear to the table.

"You didn't let me get dressed. I don't want the guys to see me in just my underwear."

"Should of thought of that before you wouldn't get out of bed."

"Okay I'm sorry I didn't get out of bed when you asked now can I please go get dressed."

"Ya, go get dressed Pone." I nearly jumped out of my seat Soda scared me so much. I got up and ran to get my clothes on. I was just in time to, I heard the front door open right as I closed my bedroom door. I got dressed as quickly as I could. I walked into the kitchen and sat down and ate the eggs Darry made for me.

"Hey, Darry there is a carnival at school tonight. Can I go?" I asked.

"Pony you know me and Soda both have to work late tonight." Darry said.

"I know I was hoping I could go by myself."

"There is no way I would let you o by yourself." Darry snapped.

"I'll take him." Two-Bit chimed in.

"Your not going Pony. When I get home from work you better be here Ponyboy."

"Why can't he go Dar? Why does it matter so much to you?" Soda asked.

"Drop it Soda. I don't want to here anymore about this. Pony you better not go or you'll be grounded. You better get going or you'll be late to school Pony."

"Okay let's go Two-Bit." We were silent until we got out of view from my house.

"Ponyboy I'll take you to the carnival, but what time does Darry and Soda get home?"

"Soda gets off at 10:00 and Darry gets off at 9:30." I told Two-Bit not so sure I wanted to go through with Two-Bit's plan. I ended up completely regretting going through with Two-Bit's plan.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Any suggestions are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

*Pony's POV*

"Two-Bit are you sure you want to do this." I said.

"Don't worry kid I'll have you back by 9 sharp."

"Two-Bit I don't want to do this." I cried. "I don't want to make Darry mad." "Darry wont even know you went to the carnival. So calm down." Two-Bit said in his 'I know what I'm doing' tone.

"Fine but when I get in trouble it's all YOUR fault." I screamed at Two-Bit.

"Come on let's go Pony." I walked to Two-Bit's car and got in. We drove to the carnival. Of course the first place we went was the bar to get Two-Bit a beer. I went to the restroom and when I came out there were the same 3 socs that beat me up in school.

"Thought we would have a little more fun grease. What do you think should we have some more fun?" The leader of the group asked me. I just stayed silent. I should of yelled for help from Two-Bit then because they put a cloth in my mouth and around my eyes. I couldn't see anything but I knew what they were doing. They were kidnapping me so we could 'have some fun'. I couldn't yell for help or see now. The next thing I knew I was being carried away. I guess they through me on the ground because I felt tons of pain and I blacked out.

*Two-Bits POV*

When I walked out of the bathroom Pony was no where in sight. "Fuck." I walked around and tried to find him but I couldn't find him. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran to the DX to get Soda.

When I got there I was huffing and puffing. "Why did you just run here, you have a truck." Soda said. "Pony... I... can't... find... him." I coughed out.

"What do you mean you can't find him. Where was he at." Soda yelled.

"I took him to the carnival. I'm so sorry Soda."

Soda was pissed off by this point. "You took my kid brother to the carnival when we told him he couldn't go and worst of all you lost him." Soda screamed at me.

"I can't find him there is a difference." I tried to explain to Soda.

"No there isn't." Soda screamed. "I got to call Darry."

"This isn't Pony's fault though he didn't want to go, I forced him to go. I told him if he got in trouble I would make up an excuse of where we were at."

"So this is all your fault." Soda said seeming a little calmed down.

*Pony's POV*

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. I don't know if it is just because it is to dark or my vision is blurry. I can't tell but I can tell my hands and feet are tied to something. I think it is a pole. I hear someone coming down to where I'm at. He brought me some food. "I'm going to untie one of your hands so you can eat but I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Said one of the socs that took me. I ate the sandwich they gave me.

When they came back down to tie my hand back to the pole. "Can I have some water?" I asked trying to sound as if I were going to die without some. He brought me down a bottle of water and I drank it all. After I finished he tied my hand back to the pole. After a little while I fell asleep.

*Darry's POV*

I was roofing when my boss Jared called my name "Darrel your brother is on the line said it was an emergency." I talked to Soda and he told me everything he knew and to meet him at the fuzz in 10 minutes. "

Jared is there any chance I would be able to leave now?" I asked my boss.

"Under certain circumstances yes. What is it?"

"My brother Soda called and said that they can't find my other brother Pony. He wants me to meet him at the police station in 10 minutes."

"Sense it's a family emergency then I guess. But don't make this a habit Darrel."

"I won't, don't worry." I packed up my things and drove as quickly as I could to the fuzz. I'm pretty sure I sped all the way and ran a couple of stop signs too. Soda, Two-Bit and Steve were pulling in right in front of me. "How did you get here so fast? We work closer to the fuzz then you do." Soda said puzzled.

"I kind of sped and ran some stop signs on the way here." I told Soda.

"I don't think this is the place to say something like that. But come on we need to go talk to the fuzz." Soda said.

We walked into the police station. We were greeted by an officer. "How can I help you today boys."

"We need to report a missing child." Soda said before I could even open my mouth to speak.

"We need to speak with this kids parents."

"I'm his guardian. Darrel Curtis."

"Well sit down. Tell me what happend."

"My little brother, Ponyboy Michel Curtis went missing almost an hour ago. He was at the carnival. Two-Bit here took him to the carnival. He said that they both went to the bathroom and when he came out he couldn't find him." I told the officer. The officer wrote down everything I said.

"Do you have a recent photo of Ponyboy?" Asked the officer.

"I do, it's in my wallet let me go get it." Soda said walking out the door.

"Soda, wheres your wallet at?" I asked.

"Its in my truck." Soda replied. The photo he brought back was of the three of us.

March 18,1960

Local teen Ponyboy Curtis, age fifth-teen was reported missing to police on March 17. He was at the local carnival that is going on. He and his friend Two-Bit Matthews went to the bathroom. When Two-Bit came out there was no sign of Pony.

Ponyboy currently lives with his two brothers Sodapop and Darrel Curtis. After a car crash that killed there parents the three boys have been living together. Ponyboy was also involved in the death of Bob Sheldon in Central Park. Ponyboy has run away before. Police are suggesting that he could have just run away and will come back like last time. But his brothers Sodapop and Darrel and there two closest friends Two-Bit and Steve are convinced that this is not like last time and he did not just run away.

* * *

If you have a suggestions or anything you want to see happen please let me know and I will try and fit it in somewhere. Read and review.

-SF


	5. Chapter 5

I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going on vacation so I figured I would get this out before I left.

*Darry's POV*

Soda had been handling Pony's disappearance better then I thought he would. He hasnt been crying nonstop but he does cry about it. That night Soda was jumpy. When me and Two-Bit returned from getting his truck he jumped up in hope that it was Pony. But of corse it wasn't. I'm pretty sure Soda had cried himself to sleep the next couple of nights. I know I didn't get much sleep that night myself. I kept tossing and turning. The next morning I got up and cooked eggs for me and Soda. When I set down the plates and was getting ready to call Soda for breakfast the phone started ringing. I ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." I said

On the other end of the line was Detective Adam. "I just wanted to let you know that we have found your brother Ponyboy's wallet."

I didn't miss a beat to reply back. "Where did you find it at?"

"We found it a block away from the carnival in the woods." Detective Adam replied. "We need you and Soda to come down to the station and make sure that it is Pony's wallet."

"We can do that we'll be there in 10 minutes." With that I hung up the phone and ran into Sodas room. "Soda get up and get around we have to go." "5 more minutes Dar." Soda replied sheepishly.

"Don't make me pull you out of this bed." I said a little bit harshly not meaning to though.

"Fine I'll get up, just leave."

"You better be ready to go in the next 2 minutes or I'll skin you." I threatened Soda. I went and got dressed and brushed my teeth. By then Soda was ready to go.

"Where we going Dar?"

"Were going to the station. Now come on." I guess that took Soda out of what ever daze he was in this morning because he was rushing out the door and to the truck when I said that.

When we got there Detective Adam was waiting for us."There was some blood on the wallet we found. We ran the blood and confirmed it was Pony's blood." That made Soda cry. "We do however need you to check and make sure it is Pony's wallet." He led us to a room with an examining table. On the table was a wallet. "Is this Pony's wallet?"

"That's his wallet." I said.

"I have a search team out by where we found the wallet. They could use as much help as they can get and I told them I would come and help after I told you guys about his wallet." Detective Adam said.

"Can we come and help look for Pony!" Soda nearly shouted.

"Ya, your more then welcome to come and help boys." Detective Adam said. Please read and review.

I'm sorry this was a short chapter. I promise it will be longer next time.

-SF


	6. Chapter 6

READ THIS!

I am so sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and couldn't get any internet. But when I got back I had softball practice or a game every night until after 6:00. I still had to get dinner, do my homework and get a shower. Long story short, I've been super busy and had little time to write this. So without further ado here it is.

* * *

*Darry's POV*

I had a bad feeling about going with the search team to help look for Pony. Soda cried being told Pony had blood on his wallet. How much was this going to tear Soda apart seeing Pony's blood. Adam didn't tell us how much blood there was but I'm hoping it wasn't a lot. When we got there Adam introduced us to the leader of the search party(there were only 5 people there), Jader. Jader told us how there was a small trail of blood going in the detection of Soc territory. He said that they had dogs out in the woods a little further out. He wanted us to look for anything that belongs to Ponyboy.

"Darry?" Soda asked in almost a whisper.

"Ya little buddy."

"I don't know if I can handle this." Soda said sounding like a little kid."I mean seeing that Pony was bleeding."

"I know what you mean. It is hard, but you got to be strong for Pony. He needs you Soda. That's why we're out here." I said trying to comfort Soda. He wasn't crying, but I knew he was verge of tears.

We were there for about half an hour and Soda finally broke like I knew he would. He let the tears pour down his face."Come on Soda lets go home and get lunch." I told Soda.

"But I don't want to go. I'm not hungry." Soda pleaded.

"You didn't have a lot for breakfast this morning and didn't have a lot for dinner last night. You have to eat something." I told Soda.

"But…"

"No buts Soda. Let's go. Now." We went home and I made sandwiches for the two of us. Soda didn't eat much of his sandwich. I think he was still really torn apart about Pony's disappearance. I was too but Soda, he was on a different level of torn apart. It's a lot different for him then it is for me. He sleeps with Pony every night. He puts his arm around Pony so he feels like he's protecting Pony. Without that arm around Pony or Pony in a ball against his chest, Soda feels like he can't protect Pony. Which is true until we find him.

Me and Soda didn't do anything the rest of the day. Steve and Two-Bit came by to see if we wanted to go look for Pony with them. I really wanted to but I figured I should just let Soda be. Soda stayed in his and Pony's room only coming out when he had to go to the bathroom. I sat in my recliner and watched the news all day. Every once in a while I got up to check on Soda though. Every time I poked my head in there room he was starring at something different of Pony's. The first time he was looking at Gone With The Wind. The second time he was looking at one of Pony's stuffed animals from when he was little. When I called Soda for supper he didn't respond that he wasn't hungry or come out to eat. I started panicking. I quickly walked to there room and went in. Soda was passed out with a red face and tear stained cheeks. I didn't bother to wake him up hoping that since he was sleeping his mind was off of what Pony was going through and all the what ifs. I put Soda's food in tinfoil and stuck it in the fridge for later.

* * *

Sorry this is short I'll make it longer next time. Promise.

-SF


	7. Chapter 7

I owed you guys a quicker update so every minute I had (I didn't have a lot of spare time) went into writing this. I will get some more time to write I get a week and a half break from everything (excluding school work). Enjoy.

* * *

*Pony's POV*

When I started becoming aware of what was around me I knew that I was tied to a pole. My feet were no longer tied to the pole but they were tied together. There were 3 people in the corner of the room talking in hushed whispers. I was to delirious still to make out what they were saying but I knew there were 3 of them. One was short, one was tall and the other one was a little overweight. The first thing I could make out was the tall one saying "I think he's waking up."

"Finally, I thought you guys killed him." Said the overweight kid.

"What the fuck are you talking about? He was obviously breathing dumb ass." The short kid said. These people were starting to sound like Steve and Two-Bit. The short kid left and came back with a small plate of food and a half filled water bottle. "Here is some food and water."

"I need my hands to eat." I said trying to get them to untie both my hands.

"Don't think so. You only need one hand to eat." The vertically challenged kid said. And with that he untied my one hand so I could eat.

When I was done they tied my hand back to the pole and took my plate and water bottle back up the stairs. When they did that it was the first time I was left alone in this place. A few minutes later the tall kid which I assume was the leader of the group came back with a heater. I froze when I saw the heater. I guess my face showed how scared I was because he told me "This will only hurt a little." By that point I knew what he was doing he was going to kill me.

Well I guess that wasn't exactly his plan because he came up to me and held it against my side. Unless he was trying to hit one of my organs that I needed to live he might as well have just have me in the head or the chest. But he was probably trying to cause me the most pain before I died. He pulled the trigger and a searing pain whipped through my side. He pulled the trigger again and again. I don't know how many times he pulled the trigger because I passed out right after he pulled the trigger for a third time.

*Ryan's (the police officer on duty) POV*

I heard 4 gun shots fired in the distance and knew that wouldn't be a good thing. Just as I expected the phone started to ring. I picked it up and sure enough some lady was calling to report the gunshots coming from the abandoned house down the road. I got in my car with the ambulance following right behind me. When we got to the house there were other cops from other stations already there. "Well what do we know." I asked.

"There was a shooter in there that fired 3 bullets. We don't know if he's still in there or not." Said one of the other police officers there.

"Well there's only one way to find out guys. Weapons ready boys." I said. We go in me and another guy take the basement and three other guys take the main floor. We go down and right away I see what looks like a teenager laying down with his hands tied to a pole. I tell the other guy to tell the rest of the officers that we found the person that was shot. As I got closer I recognized the boy from somewhere. Then it hit me how I knew him. He was the kid that disappeared and Adam was looking for. Once we got him in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital I called Adam and told him I found Ponyboy. I told him to meet me at the hospital in Tulsa with his brothers as fast as he could get them all here.

*Adam's POV*

I was trying to figure out this case with Ponyboy when the phone started ringing. "Hello. This is detective Adam. What can I do for you." I answered the phone.

"Hey, Adam it's me, Ryan."

"Hey Ryan, what's up."

"I found that kid you've been looking for. Ponyboy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You just showed me pictures of him last night."

"Well he's been shot. I'm taking him to the hospital. Get his brothers there as fast as you can. He was asking for Soda and Darry, so I'm sure it's the kid your looking for."

"Okay I'll get there as fast as I can." I hung up without even waiting for a bye. I called the Curtis's house to see if they were home. Surprisingly enough they were home.

"Hello." I assumed it was Darrel who answered the phone.

"Is this Darrel?"

"Yes this is. Is this Detective Adam?"

"I need you and Sodapop to get down to the hospital as quick as you can. We have found your little brother." I didn't have to say anything more because he hung up when I said that.

* * *

I'm sorry it wasn't that long but I felt this was a good place to end the chapter.

-SF


	8. Chapter 8

I am NOT a doctor so I don't know exactly how they treat bullet wounds. Enjoy.

* * *

*Darry's POV*

"Come on Soda grab your shoes." I told him as soon as I hung up the phone. "What for?" He asked.

"They found Pony. We have to go to the hospital."

"Is he hurt." Soda shouted across the room.

"I don't know. All I was told was that they were taking him to the hospital and to meet them there." I told Soda. After I told Soda that we were in my truck and on our way. We made it to the hospital in record time. We raced in the doors and standing along the wall was Detective Adam talking to an officer. He waved us over to them.

"I'd like you to meet Ryan." Adam said.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said while shaking his hand.

"I don't know how bad your brother was injured but he was shot. I can tell you that. How many times I do not know? He was passed out when I found him but he was still breathing." Ryan said.

"It's a relief that he was breathing." Soda said.

"Darry I'm going to tell you this now because this is always the hardest part. When Ponyboy gets better he will have to give us some information. Like what did the person or people take him look like, what happened when they took him and things like that." Adam informed me.

I knew that would definitely be hard for Pony. He doesn't let things go easily. "Okay. But you said he doesn't have to do it until he gets better?" I asked. "He doesn't have to do it until he feels up to it. But the sooner the better. You should have him tell you and your friends about it first to help him be able to tell it to somebody he's never met before."

"We'll try to get out of him as soon as possible."

"Don't ask him to soon though."

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything out. You coming Soda?" I asked. "Yep. I'm coming."

"How can I help you sir?" The lady behind the front desk asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis, please." I said. She looked at me like she didn't have time for games."That's his real name."

"All I can tell you is that he's in emergency surgery." The lady behind the desk said like it was no big deal.

"How bad is it?" Soda asked but I already knew the answer to that question. She wasn't aloud to tell us.

"I'm not aloud to tell you the details. But you can go have a seat over there," She pointed towards the waiting room. "and his doctor will be with you as soon as he can."

About half an hour later a man came out with a white doctors coat on. "Are you the family of Ponyboy Curtis." asked who I assumed was his doctor. "I'm his guardian, Darrel Curtis."

"Nice to meet you Darrel, I'm Ponyboy's doctor. Dr. Smith."

"Nice to meet you sir. So how's my brother?" I asked.

"Since your the only one's here I'll tell you here. Your brother suffered 4 bullet wounds. Luckily only one bullet grazed an organ. We stitched that up and it will be good as new. If it heals properly. Which I'm sure it will. Three bullets went all the way through his body while one stayed in his body. We did manage to get the last bullet out of him. We took some samples of his blood to see if his blood got infected from all this. We will be taking samples once a day at first and we'll go from there. He hit his head and is suffering a concussion, so we put him in a medically induced coma. He also fractured his left wrist, so it will be in a cast for a little bit"

"Can we see him?" Soda asked.

"Yes. One more thing. We're not sure when the drugs we gave to put him in the medically induced coma him will wear off. He could wake up later today or anytime tomorrow." He walked to the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. When we got out of the elevator we made a right. He was in room 322. I needed to remember that so the guys (mainly Two-Bit) knew how to get to Pony's hospital room. He was connected to all types of wires and tubes. He had a breathing tube in his mouth. He had multiple IV's going in his wrist. There was a heart monitor giving off an annoying beeping sound. He had a blue cast going all the way up his arm, not allowing his to move his arm at the elbow. There was a nurse finishing bandaging his middle. She didn't say a word to us, she only looked at us when we first walked in. She was only there for a couple of minutes then it was just me, Soda and Pony.

* * *

If you have any suggestions for this story please let me know. If I don't have anything medically correct please let me know and I will fix it.

A special thanks to randompadawan for editing this.

-SF


	9. Chapter 9

Summer just officially started for me. I don't know if that means I can write a whole lot more. But I will try to write a little bit more often. Hopefully quicker updates. But no promises. Again randompadawan edited this for me. Also randompadawan helped with the end a bit. Enjoy.

* * *

*Darry's POV*

I got up and walked over to Pony's bedside. I ran a hand through Pony's still slightly bleached hair. But you wouldn't be able to tell it was bleached, it was so dirty. Soda slowly walked over to the other side of Pony. Soda was fighting to keep his tears at bay. "He's going to be fine Soda." I tell him while putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know but," Soda started.

"But what?" I asked him.

"I don't know just," He paused, but I wasn't going to say anything this time."I just, I hate seeing him like this."

"I do to Little Buddy. But he'll get better soon." I said trying to sound like I was his doctor.

"I sure hope it's soon. I can't take much more of this."

* * *

*Pony's POV*

All around me is black nothingness. I can hear voices that I think belong to Darry and Soda but I'm not sure. There as soft as someone whispering to me across the room. Theres a light in the distance. It's getting bigger and brighter. It goes from pitch black to the light is blinding my eyes. Theres something making it hard to breathe. My throat hurts real bad. I slowly gain strength to open my eyes and I'm greeted with even more bright lights. When the lights start to dim I can see the outlines of who I assume are Soda and Darry.

* * *

*Darry's POV*

"He's starting to wake up Dar." Soda said, opening the door while I was trying to take care of my business.

"You could have let me finish going to the bathroom." I said irritated. Soda just rolled his eyes at me. I finished and he was just starting to gain conscious when I walked out. Soda was already asking Pony if he could hear him.

"Soda stop. Let him wake up before you start asking him questions."

"He's not going to be able to hear me anyway."

"Just because he can't respond doesn't mean he can't hear you. It might just seem like he can't hear you."

"Mmmm."

We both look over to see Pony's eyes are just barley open. "Can you hear me Pone?" Pony shook his head ever so slightly to tell us he could hear us.

"Do you hurt Pone?" I asked him. He shook his head again.

"Where at?" Soda asked. He opened his mouth to try to tell us where but the breathing tube was in his way and he started to hack up a storm. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. I had a good guess where it hurt, his side.

"Does your side hurt Pony?" He gave another slight nod. "I'm going to go get the doctor. Soda stay here."

"I was planing on it."

I walked out of his room and happened to catch his doctor coming out of another patients room. "Hey, Dr. Smith!" I call out to him.

"What can I do for you Darrel?"

"Please, call me Darry"

"Okay. What can I do for you Darry?"

"My brother just woke up. He said that his side is hurting."

"Okay. I'll send one of my nurses there and I will be there as soon as I can. I have another patient waiting on me."

"Okay"

I walked back to the room to find Soda and Pony asleep in the hospital bed. Soda's arm was protectively around Pony's still form.

* * *

Please read and review. I love your guys reviews more then I love softball (and I LOVE softball).

-SF and RP


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. I got a job babysitting from 8 to 5 every day plus either a softball game or practice at 6:00 for most the summer. So I've had a lot going on and had little time to write this. Sorry. Please read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

*Darry's POV*

The door opened and in stepped Dr. Smith. "Do you want me to let in the non-family people here see him."

"Yes, let them in." I figured it was Two-Bit and Steve.

"I'll send a nurse to get them." the doctor replied. He started checking all Pony's vitals first. He wrote everything down on the clipboard. "I'm going to take a sample of blood to look for any infections."

I stood up and lightly shook Soda's shoulder to get him to wake up. "Come on Soda you got to get up." He slowly got up and sat in the chair next to Pony's bed.

Just then Two-Bit and Steve come busting through the door. "Damn hospital workers. Wouldn't give us shit!" Two-Bit nearly yells.

"Not so fucking loud Two-Bit," Steve said.

"Did Steve Randle just tell me to be quiet, so I didn't disturb Pony!" Two-Bit said amassed.

"No, I have a headache." Steve replied.

"Well in that …" Two -Bit started.

"Two-Bit listen to Steve, be quiet for once in your life." Darry said looking about ready hit Two-Bit. Darry turned his attention back to the doctor who was now drawing blood from Pony's right arm since his left arm was in a cast. When he was done he took it and left the room.

"Why did he take the blood sample?" Two-Bit surprisingly asked.

"They want to make sure that he doesn't get lead poisoning." Darry said taken aback that Two-Bit of all people would ask a question like that.

They all sat there in silence until the doctor walked back in about 10 minutes later with the result of the blood test. "He has a little bit of lead in his blood system, but as long as the level of lead doesn't go up he should be fine. But we will continue to take a blood sample every day for the next week and we will go from there."

"Thank you Dr. Smith." I told him.

"I'm just doing my job." The rest of the day was uneventful. The nurses would come and go at the top of every hour. They would all take his blood pressure and do other things that I had no clue what they were for.

8:00 had finally rolled around. "Two-Bit, Steve why don't you guys go home. You look like you could use some rest and something real to eat, not just the cafeterias food."

"Darry I think you and Soda should go home. You guys look like you haven't slept a minute since Ponyboy disappeared. It also looks like you guys haven't been eating much yourselves." I don't know how Two-Bit could say that we should leave Ponyboy after all we had been through to find him. I wasn't going to be leaving his side anytime soon, well maybe to go to the bathroom or get something to eat but I was going to stay at his side as much as possible.

"I don't know about you Soda but I'm going to stay here you can go home if you want, but it's up to you what you do."

I shouldn't have even asked that question because I knew what Soda's answer would be before he said it. "I'm going to stay here."

Two-Bit and Steve did eventually leave around 10:15. I was surprised they even left. Soda fell asleep not long after they left and I knew that I needed to get some sleep. I eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the long wait.

-SF


End file.
